Prior art in construction of trousers is very extensive and the use of stretchable material, to achieve form-fitting or "action pants" is acknowledged as well known. The use of pattern-cut leg and rise portions and the use of an inside seam to the exclusion of an outside seam is also well known. Pull-on slacks, especially for women, are well known. There is a need, however, for a pull-on action slack of neat, masculine appearance which can be produced economically.